Parental Control
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: El sr. Inoichi no esta de acuerdo con la relación de su hija por lo tanto buscara mas opciones para ella ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

1.- Parental Control, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

4.- Esta historia va a ser algo extraña pero espero la acepten n_n

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-GaaIno w diálogo de personajes

-_GaaIno __w_pensamientos de personajes

GaaIno w notas y narración de autora

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Una rubia y un pelirrojo, ambos pareja desde hace mas de tres meses, su relación era una de las más extrañas que hay e incluso, sin duda alguna, la más estable.

Pero como siempre hay alguien que se opone a una relación tan linda como la de estas dos personas, en esta ocasión el que se rehúsa a aceptar esta relación es el padre de la rubia, Inoichi Yamanaka. El señor Yamanaka cree que Gaara no es un buen partido para su queridísima hija Ino.

Bien es cierto que Gaara es un hombre de pocas palabras más eso no le quita lo caballeroso, y porque no, tierno, él es capaz de hacer todo por la persona que ama, en este caso esa afortunada es Ino Yamanaka.

En esta historia encontraremos tres versiones: La de Ino, la de Gaara y la del padre de Ino, el señor Yamanaka, empezaremos con la versión de Ino…

Y bueno esa fue la introducción, se que es pequeña pero pues los otros capítulos los subiré uno cada día, es decir el capítulo uno de esta historia estará publicado mañana ¡SIN FALTA! Lo prometo n_n

Y una sincera disculpa a las lectoras, si es que aun las hay u_u, de mi otro fanfic Mi Diario, en verdad lo siento por la falta de actualización pero ando muy bloqueada con esa historia u_u si alguien me puede dar ideas para el fic serán recibidas con gusto n_n

Bueno eso es todo n_n, no se olviden de dejar un lindo review *-* me inspirarían muchisisisisisimo mas *-*/

Gracias por leer

Atte,

Yamanaka-San


	2. Pov's Ino

**Advertencias:**

1.- Ni Parental Control, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

4.- Historia extraña, pero espero que les guste n_n

5.- Tal vez algo empalagoso el capi D:

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-GaaIno w diálogo de personajes

-_GaaIno __w_pensamientos de personajes

GaaIno w notas y narración de autora

**++\(*0*)/++**

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

**Capítulo I**

**POV'S INO**

**++\(*0*)/++**

**POV'S INO:**

Papá, ya vengo — tenía que avisarle a mi papá que iba a salir con Gaara o de lo contrario se enojaría y me castigaría y no podría ver a mi novio por una semana, así que mejor le aviso…

¿Eh, dónde irás hija? — no sé para que pregunta si es obvio que voy a salir con mi novio.

Ya sabes que voy a salir con Gaara — le dije casi fastidiada

En serio qué no sé que le ves a ese muchacho, es tan frío, distante e incluso aterrador — Ok, eso no me lo esperaba…

Papá ¿Quién tiene la relación tú o yo?

Por mala suerte, tú hija

Exacto, así que como soy yo la que tiene la relación, yo sé como es en realidad Gaara y te aseguro que no es ni frío, distante mucho menos aterrador, además… ¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación siempre que digo que saldré con Gaara? — ya estaba a punto de fastidiarme el día con esta estúpida charla.

Bueno, bueno ya vete no quiero arruinarte el día — ¡al fin!

Adiós— Y sin más salí de mi casa sin pensármelo dos veces.

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

Al llegar al parque, lo veo a él sentado en una banca… Ahh, se lo ve tan lindo, me acerco sigilosamente hasta donde está él, claro que sin que él lo sospeche, y entonces…

¡Hola amor! — le grité en el oído, jajajaja, creo que se enojo D:

Ino, no seas tan ruidosa — ay si, el señor simpatía

Ruidosa o no, igual me amas ;D —

Sabes que así es — jajajaja ese chantaje siempre funciona

Bueno amor ¿Qué haremos hoy? — le pregunté mientras lo abrazaba y él correspondía al abrazo

¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Vamos a… ¿Jugar? — jajajaja su expresión me mata xD

Ok... ¿A qué jugamos?

No sé, mejor vamos por un helado

Está bien — él me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a una heladería que estaba a una cuadra del parque

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

En la heladería…

Bueno, ¿Qué helado quieres?

Amm — dije mientras ponía el pulgar en mi barbilla — sorpréndeme

Ok, ve a la mesa, ya voy con los helados

¡Hai! — fui a buscar la mejor mesa

Después de quince minutos, Gaara volvió con dos conos de helados, uno era de chocolate y el otro de chicle

Toma amor — me entregó el de chicle

Aww, gracias amor, le atinaste jajajaja

No le atine, solo te conozco y se que te gusta el helado de chicle

Jajajajaja si, es cierto

La cita transcurrió de lo mejor, charlamos, comimos nuestros helados, paseamos por la ciudad y otras cosas maravillosas hasta que se hizo de noche e invité a Gaara a pasar a casa, así aprovechaba y cenaba algo delicioso…

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

Al llegar a casa…

¡Papá llegamos! — grité desde la entrada

Buenas señor — saludó mi hermoso

Hija querida de mi corazón, tengo que decirte algo y a ti — dijo señalando a mi novio — también — ok, mi papá está algo… ¿pálido? Emm esto ya no me está gustando

¿Si, qué ocurrió?

Es que bueno, tú sabes mi opinión acerca de su relación y he decidido inscribirte en un programa para que tengas más opciones y salgas con otro tipo de chicos :D , prometo que solo serán dos citas . — dijo mi papá tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle

¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué? — pregunté histérica, bien claro él tenía que no quería que se entrometa en mi relación y me sale con eso

… — Gaara, no decía nada, estaba pasmado

Si hija y necesito que estén de acuerdo ambos para continuar con esto, pueden hablarlo a solas yo iré a comprar la cena — este hombre, se escapa por ir a comprar la cena, no se cómo espera que cene algo con lo que me dijo ¬¬

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

A solas con Gaara…

Y bien ¿Qué piensas de esto? — Me atreví a preguntar a Gaara después de un largo lapso de silencio incómodo

La verdad no lo sé — noté a Gaara muy impactado y desconcertado

Si tú no estás de acuerdo con esto no te preocupes porque yo tampoco lo estoy — le dije mientras lo tomaba de las manos, en serio no quiero perder a este chico, de verdad lo amo.

Tu papá quiere poner a prueba nuestra relación ¿Verdad? — me dijo él mientras me miraba a los ojos

Si — le respondí sinceramente

Bien, pues eso haremos, le demostraremos que de verdad nos queremos

¿En serio?

Si, así que cuando venga le decimos que estamos de acuerdo ¿ok? — ¡waaa Gaara sonríe!

Ok — le devuelvo también la sonrisa con un sonrojo, es tan lindo n/n

… — no dijo nada y me besó

Te quiero — le dije después del beso

Yo te quiero más — ¡Ahh como lo quiero! .

No, yo más — juguemos a eso :D

No empecemos — ¡no se vale! :T

Bueno, bueno

Al instante en que terminamos de conversar llegó mi papá así que quise darle la noticia de una vez…

Bien papá, lo hemos discutido y… aceptamos — le dije ya hastiada de solo pensar que tendré que salir con otros chicos ¬¬

¡Me alegro! — dijo… ¿feliz? D: — ¿Gaara te quedas a cenar? — me está molestando el tono con el que lo dice.

No se moleste señor, ya tengo que irme — ¿por qué te vas? Aishh papá me las vas a pagar ¬¬

Gaara-chan, no es molestia pero bueno — WTF! ¿Qué fue eso de Gaara-chan?

Adiós — no se despidió, se enojo u_u

Hija, vamos a cenar :D — ¿cómo puede estar tan feliz después de lo que causó?

No quiero, me voy a dormir, adiós — me enojó mucho, por eso me fui

Bueno hija, descansa

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

Después de eso me fui a mi habitación y le envíe un mensaje a Gaara, espero que me responda

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? — le envíe ese mensaje

Por supuesto, y tú también lo sabes ¿cierto? — me respondió al segundo, me alegro que no esté tan enojado

Si, no te enojes por lo de mi padre, sabes que suele ser extraño — le envíe mientras me reía

No estoy enojado, es sólo que me tomó de sorpresa eso de "Gaara-chan" — jajajajajaja a mi también me tomó de sorpresa y reía mientras leía eso — fue tanta la sorpresa que me olvide de despedirme, gomen — aww ¡tan tierno! .

No te preocupes n_n creí que te habías enojado, ya me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo clases D: así que me toca madrugar, te quiero hablamos luego ;D — le envíe y me dispuse a dormir hasta que sonó el celular

Descansa, buenas noches, yo también te quiero y suerte en la universidad — aww, bueno ya a dormir .

**++\(*0*)/++**

Gracias por leer, aquí está la actu, emm si ahora no prometo fecha de actu pero lo único que tengo que decir es que el capi dos ya casi está listo :DD

Ahh y me pueden dar opciones para la cita de Ino? Recuerden tienen que ser dos ya tengo una que sería Kiba, pero me podrían ayudar con la otra *-*

Y… dejen sus lindos reviews *-* me harían muy felizzz *-*

Y… eso gracias por leer n_n

Atte,

Yamanaka-San


End file.
